Trouble
by KiyokoFreak94
Summary: Emison s Life with Kids. [Also a lot of Sparia as a married couple is included]
1. Chapter 1

Alison was currently talking to her twins teacher. Lily & Grace just turned 16 years old a week ago. Lily had called her teacher a bitch cause she was giving Grace a hard time.

The younger twin had a stutter. She had a traumatic experience at the age of 8 and since that day she had the stutter.

„Lily why in God's name would you call your teacher a bitch?!" Alison asked her daughter who sat right next to her.

„She pissed me off!" the young blonde said and crossed her arms over her chest.

„Well that is not a good enough reason..." Alison wasn't done talking when Emily walked in. She had interrupted her swim meet and let Paige take over for her cause Grace asked her to come with her.

„ ?! This is not acceptable! You made fun of my daughter For her stutter!" Emily said. She was really mad now, but it was nothing compared to how Alison felt right now. She was ready to slap some sense into the cold hearted bitch of a teacher.

„Excuse me you did what?!" Alison asked and looked at . Alison worked at the school so she really couldn't believe that one of the teacher would actually go after her daughters. She was about to add something else when Emily yelled her daughter's name"Grace!" she yelled out.

Grace fell to the floor and started shaking. She was having a seizure. Alison turned around and ran over, Lily right behind her.

Ms. Johnson was on the phone calling an ambulance.

At the hospital(in the waiting room)...

Lily was crying while Alison held her oldest daughter. Alison was crying too. Emily was on the phone with Hanna. She asked her best friend to pick up the other kids from school and kindergarten. Emily tried to stay strong but she was really worried about her second oldest child.

The doctor walked into the Waiting room two hours later. And Alison stood up from her seat.

„How is She?! Is she okay?" Alison asked. The doctor looked at her with a serious expression on his face.

„Well she is awake now, so that is good but we still have to find out what caused the seizure. We are 99% sure she has epilepsy. But we just want to be 100% sure before we put her on medication." The doctor said.

„My poor baby!" Alison replied and started crying. Emily hugged her wife and held her close. But Emily couldn't stop her own tears from rolling down her face. Lily didn't say anything. She just stared at the doctor. She felt really bad for her sister. Grace was always the unlucky twin. When something bad would happen, it always happened to her.

In Grace's hospital room...

Alison went home to grab some stuff for her daughter and also to check on her other kids. Lily sat next to her sister on the bed.

„You scared me sis!" Lily said and wiped away a small tear.

„L-l-ily d-doon't c-cry ! I am s-sorry for s-scaring you!" she stammered out.

„Lily i Know You were worried about Grace but I think we should let her sleep." Emily told her oldest daughter.

„Yes that is true. Get some sleep Gracie." Lily replied and kissed her sister's forehead. Emily did the same.

„O-okay." She stammered out and fell asleep.

At the same time with Alison & Hanna...

„How is She doing Ali?" Hanna asked. She was really worried about her niece.

„She is awake but she has To stay at the hospital for a while so they can run more tests." Alison explained. Quentin walked over.

„Mom is Grace okay?" The 13 year old asks. Quentin was her oldest son.

„She is doing okay right Now. Yes but she has to stay there For a while." Alison told him.

„That sucks. My poor sister!" he replied. Quentin and Grace were pretty close. The two both played multiple instruments and both loved comic books. Sometimes people would even asked if these two were the twins cause Quentin was a few years younger than Grace but a little bit taller than her.

„Yes It Does! But please watch your language young man!" Alison said and sighed.

„Sorry Mom!"


	2. Chapter 2

Grace was not feeling great the day after she got the diagnosis. She was lying in her hospital bed, all cuddled up to her favorite stuff animal Flynn The Fox. She got it for her third birthday and it became her best not human friend in thr whole entire world.

Alison sat with her daughter. She was grading some papers while keeping an eye on Grace. Spencer walked in with a bag of skittles to cheer Grace up.

„Hey Ali!Hey Gracie!" Spencer said And smiled softly. She gave the skittles to Gracie.

„Hi Spence!" Ali answered with a gentle smile and then went back to grading papers.

„Auntie Spencer! You got me skittles? Thank you!" Grace answered and smiled a little. Skittles were her favorite candy.

„You Are very much Welcome! I am glad to see you smile!" Spencer said.

„How is Auntie Aria?" Grace wanted to know.

„She is doing much better now. No morning sickness anymore!" Spencer told Grace. Aria and Spencer are married and they have two children. Parker Who is 15 and Leah who is 10. Now Aria was pregnant with their third child, another boy and they plan on naming him Miles.

„That is Good." Grace replied. Spencer left after the two talked for about 30 minutes and Grace fell asleep.

Emily walked into the room with their 3 year old daughter Milly in her arms. She walked over to Alison and kissed her gently. She then looked at Grace.

„How is She doing?" Emily asked. Alison took Milly in her arms and sat her down on her lap. She then let out a soft sigh.

„She is not feeling good today. Not at all! The only time she smiled was when Spencer came for a short visit. Other then that she doesn't look good at all. She is really pale and felt sick. I don't like seeing her like this." Alison told Emily and tried not to cry, but a few tears still made her way down Alison's cheeks. Emily sighed sadly and wiped her wife's tears away with her thumb.

„I know beautiful! I know but she is our little fighter and once the doctors figure out the best medication for her, she is going to feel better, okay?" Emily said and had trouble to fight her own tears. Milly just looked at her big sister with sad eyes hoping she was going to feel better.

Grace was allowed to leave the hospital after staying there for 2 weeks. The teenager had like 6 more seizures and both Alison & Emily were pretty freaked out every single time.

Emily and Alison sat in the living room watching a movie with Quentin & Milly. Their 8 months old son Wyatt was asleep in Alison's arms. Grace was asleep in her room. Lily was sitting on her bed watching her twin sister closely.

Quentin was pretty sleepy. But the 13 year old didn't want to admit it. Emily hugged him close.

„Get some rest my sweet boy." she told him.

„I am not tired momma!" he replied, but didn't argue more with Emily, he cuddled up to his momma instead. Milly & Alison soon joined the two. Wyatt still asleep in Alison's arms. Emily smiled at her wife and Alison smiled back. She was so lucky to have Emily in her life. She has the perfect wife & five beautiful children. She couldn't ask for a better family.

Milly and Quentin were inbetween Alison & Emily on the couch, Quentin was still asleep. Milly was about to fall asleep.

„A mom sandwich is the best." the three year old said before falling asleep with a smile on her face. Emily looked at her wife with so much love in her eyes.

„Well she is not wrong." Emily answered.

„No she isn't!" Alison told her with a soft smile.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the first day back at school for Grace. The young woman was pretty excited to go back to school after all these days at the hospital and at home.

Grace was sitting with her girlfriend Holly in the cafeteria, the two were making out. Holly was Mona's daughter.  
Mona worked at the school as an adviser for the students.  
Her and Alison both had to supervise the cafeteria on lunch break.  
„Oh my god! Mona! Your daughter's hand is under my daughter's shirt!Are you kidding me?!" she said. Mona looked over to Holly and Grace.  
„Oh hell no!" Mona replied and walked over to them, followed closely by Alison.  
„Stop that?! The two of you are in so much trouble." Mona said. Alison crossed her arms over her chest.  
„You Know the school rules! Kissing is fine but this is way to much physical contact!" Alison told them.  
„Mom! This is so embarrassing!" Holly whined out and pulled her hand away from under Grace' shirt. Grace sighed softly and looked at Alison."M-Mom a-are y-you for rrrreal?" she asked with a stammer. „Yes i am for real! You are grounded for a week and Momma & I will have the talk with you." The older blonde said. Grace stared at her mother in horror."M-Mom no! PP-Please...I kn-n-now h-how it w-works." she told her. Alison looked at Grace and really felt like screaming, did her little girl had sex already?  
„Grace?! Did you already had sex?" Alison asked, she was not sure if she actually wanted an answer. Mona turned to Alison and sighed."Don't freak out but I caught them a few weeks ago in Holly's room." she told Alison. Alison was ready to kill Mona for keeping this from her. „You didn't think you should have told me About this?" She asked and looked really pissed.

After school at the pool...

Emily was coaching the swim team. Grace stood at the pool next to Holly and the rest of the swim team. Emily had no idea it was Grace standing there cause both Alison and Emily thought this was to dangerous for her with her epilepsy. But Lily had a date so she asked Grace to cover for her. Which of course she did.  
„Okay Team, this Weekend..." Emily started but than suddenly Grace blacked out and fell into the pool, caused by a seizure. Both Holly and Emily jumped after her to safe Grace.

Emily was able to get Grace out of the pool just in time, with the help of Holly. They had called an ambulance and were now waiting in the Hospital waiting area. Emily was worried About Grace and mad at Lily, for making Grace cover for her. Alison ran in with Hanna Right behind her.

"What the hell happened?!" The two blonde women asked. Emily sighed softly and started to explain.

"Grace covered for Lily and had a seizure while Standing Right by the pool, she fell in." Emily told them. Lily sat in a Chair and looked over. Emily had called her to tell her what happened. At least she felt guilty About it.

"You are so grounded Lily!" Alison told her and looked over to her. Lily nodded her head.

"Seems fair!" she just said.


End file.
